Draco's Secret
by Lady Jay Grey
Summary: Draco meets a new boy in his sixth year, he starts to question things, including himself. This chapter is pretty clean, though later's won't be. Chapter Two is up. Please R/R
1. Damien Sommerville

Disclaimer: Any thing to come out of Hogwarts is not mine, the only thing that is mine is my stupid Damien Sommerville. In short, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"Hi, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Draco looked up at the person standing in the doorway. Very androgynous they were. Or possibly just very feminine.  
  
"Everywhere else is full." The person added. Draco nodded, and eyed the person up and down, he realised it was actually a boy, he was right in guessing, very androgynous. The boy sat down and smiled at him, pulling back a stray brown lock of hair that was lying across his face.  
  
"My name is Damien by the way. Damien Sommerville."  
  
Draco nodded again; he didn't think much of this boy, just another annoying first year.  
  
"My name's Draco Malfoy. Are you new this year?"  
  
"I guess you could say that, I'm not a first year as such, but an exchange student. From Australia, I'm going into sixth year. What year are you in?"  
  
"Sixth, what house are you going into? Not Hufflepuff I hope."  
  
"No, of course not, I'm going in Slytherin, it's Hogwarts equivalent."  
  
"Pure blood I hope, I don't want any nasty little mud-blood's messing things up for me."  
  
It was Damien's turn to nod now. Silence took the room. Draco was thinking, what he'd like to call more than usual. A foreign exchange student? They don't just pick these things out of no-where. Besides, what's a disgusting little Nancy boy going to learn at Hogwarts? Draco sighed as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle entered the cabin. Draco caught Damien staring at them.  
  
"Oh yes, this is Crabbe, and Goyle." Draco commented, cocking a hand towards them.  
  
Silence again filled the room, not any of the boys spoke for the rest of the trip.  
  
A/N, well that was fairly average, but I can assure you that it will get better after this. 


	2. Nancy ain't so bad

The familiar echoes of "How are you?" and "How was your summer?" ran through the Great Hall. Draco walked in, and sat at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hi Dracy! How are you?" A familiar voice asked, Draco shuddered slightly, it was Pansy Parkinson, and he hated her. Almost as much as he hated that Potter. He forced a smile and a wave back at her, and moved down the table again.  
  
"That your girlfriend?"  
  
"Pansy? No."  
  
Damien laughed.  
  
"I'd hope not, she looks like she's run head long into a wall."  
  
Draco grinned; maybe this Nancy boy wasn't so bad after all. The school went quiet as Dumbledore moved onto his yearly speech of how they should all be careful, as things were no longer as safe as they used to be. Draco drummed his fingers impatiently on the table as the sorting began.  
  
"Another bunch of unworthy mud-bloods." He mumbled.  
  
"I agree with you there, Draco was it?"  
  
Draco looked up; Damien had his arms folded and was leaning back in his chair, a look of doubt on his face.  
  
  
  
"Hiyu, Eliza" Came the echo of McGonagall's voice, as the scared girl was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
  
  
"I wish they would hurry up."  
  
"Do they do this every year? It must get so boring."  
  
Draco nodded, first year after first year was sorted into the four houses.  
  
After the sorting had finished, like always, the start of year banquet began.  
  
"Is it true?" Damien asked after some time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Unfortunately, he had no pride, he associates with Mudbloods."  
  
Damien looked over towards the Gryffindor table, observing Potter and his friends, shaking his head in a scornful manner. "Pity, he would go so well with us."  
  
Damien winked at Draco. Draco grinned. He couldn't help but like this guy, he wasn't as bad as he thought he would be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later on, in the boy's dormitories, they were discussing Voldemort, and what they hoped would happen next.  
  
  
  
"I hope they get a family like Granger soon." Draco concluded.  
  
The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.  
  
It was not long until all the boys were asleep, well, except Draco and Damien.  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
  
  
A.N Well, that was marginally better. Should * something * happen between the two yet? Let me know comments and suggestions are welcome on the message board. I'm not posting the next chapter until I have five reviews. 


End file.
